Mate Series Side Stories
by SavageRayne
Summary: This is where all of my side stories are going to be posted related to my Mate Series, which so far includes To Mate renamed Runaway, if you haven't read it then please do so. Happy reading!
1. Secrets

Mate Series Side Story One

Secrets

Leon/Cloud

Long sighs and short panted breaths filled the small bedroom as two bodies moved in unison, performing a heated dance all their own. The blond writhed in delicious pleasure beneath the shaggy haired brunette and moaned, arching and pressing every amount of exposed skin to that broad chest. With a shuddering release, they both reached their climax, sweaty. The brunette wrapped his arms around the blond and stroked back his spiked locks.

That was only the first of such encounters between Squall Leonhart, or better known as Leon, and Cloud Strife. It all started back in their childhood when the blond first met the brunette at age three, the other being four. At age ten Cloud's parents announced to him and the pack that he was chosen to mate with a tomboyish little girl named Tifa Lockhart. To say the least, Cloud wasn't pleased.

The next three years were spent in complete agony. Tifa took it upon herself to be Cloud's keeper, watching him silently and chasing away anyone who posed a threat to what she thought was a budding relationship. At the age of thirteen Cloud came to the conclusion that he didn't want to mate with Tifa and that his best friend Leon was the one that he wanted. The next year he spent every waking moment with Leon, who Tifa tried fruitlessly to scare away. Then on the eve of Leon's fifteenth birthday Laguna told Leon that he was promised to Sora Strife. This was a shock to everyone, since they were sure that young Squall would be promised to Rinoa Heartilly, upon further explanation Laguna revealed that an accident of her youth had left her infertile and thus unsuitable for the son of the alpha male.

Cloud couldn't help the burning hate he felt for eleven year old Sora. The following two years the blond felt that the older teen was drawing away from him in favor of his younger brother and in an act of desperation confessed.

"I like you!" Were his hurried words. He couldn't meet the stormy gaze of the other, so resigned to stare at his shoes, his heart twisting anxiously in his chest.

"I am promised to Sora." Was Leon's deadpan response.

"I know." The blond growled, anxiety turning to anger, thinking about how the runt had been hanging all over the older male.

"And you are promised to that Lockhart girl." The brunette stared at the shorter blond.

"Don't remind me." Cloud said, annoyed. "But I like you. I don't care if we aren't supposed to be together, who cares what everyone else tells us to do." Bright ocean blue eyes looked up into the dark gray of the taller. All words left the blond, his mind lost in that mesmerizing stare. Slowly he stood on his tippy toes, arms moving to wrap around the brunette's neck, and pressed his lips to the other's.

No matter how tough Leon appeared, or how cold, Cloud could tell that he wasn't like that on the inside from the feel of his lips. They were soft and warm, the taste of them inviting. Gently the blond coaxed Leon into returning the kiss. And so began their secret relationship.

One night, another two years later they were in the midst of a heated lovemaking session when they were distracted by a small gasp coming from the blond's doorway, their previously locked lips pulled apart hastily, in the process the blond's fang punctured the plump bottom lip in his mouth, spilling the delicious scarlet life onto his tongue. Leon jumped up and wrenched the door open, holding a sheet firmly around his waist. On the other side Roxas sat on his bum, apparently having tripped over himself in an attempt to escape. He coward in fear, holding his head as tears streamed down his face.

"P-please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to see!" He stammered, hiccuping. The brunette knelt down and the boy shied away from him, not daring to look at the older teen's face.

"I'm not going to hurt you Roxas." He said. The boy still shook in fear, sniffling and hiccuping every so often. "Don't tell anyone what you saw." His tone was even, and his gaze hard. The boy frantically nodded. "Good, now leave." Roxas hurriedly scurried away. With a heavy sigh, the brunette stood and walked back over to the blond. He sat down with a loud groan and put his face in his hands.

Cloud slid behind the tall man and wrapped his arms around his waist while resting his cheek against his shoulder blade. Leon licked away the blood on his lips before dropped his hands and turning to face the spiky haired male. There was still blood at the corner of the other's mouth. Leaning down he captured those kissable red lips before piercing the soft flesh with his sharp canines and licking up the crimson droplets. With a startled gasp, the submissive pulled away, his deep ocean colored eyes studying the taller males face. Leon draped his arm over small shoulders and nuzzled his nose into soft blond spikes.

"We are in this together." He whispered huskily. Cloud couldn't help the slight touch of a smile that graced his lips. Then, two weeks away from Sora and Roxas' sixteenth birthday and the night of Sora and Leon's mating ceremony, Cloud paced worriedly back and forth in his room, biting at his nails. He was abruptly startled from his daze when the door to his room clicked open and then closed, his tall mate stared at him with a raised brow. The smaller werewolf smiled, moving to wrap his arms around Leon's waist and burying his nose in his neck, taking comfort in the scent of his lover.

"We have to tell everyone soon." He breathed before pulling back and staring up into the storm colored eyes he so loved. Leon brushed back light bangs as a small smirk turned the corners of his lips up.

"We will, but now isn't the time."

"Now is the perfect time!" Cloud retorted, stepping back. "Leon, I'm not going to be able to hide the pregnancy for much longer. Everyone is getting suspicious already." Sighing, the brunette nodded his agreement before leaning heavily against his smaller mate. Unbeknown to them, a cinnamon haired brunette had heard the whole conversation. Slowly he backed away from the door before turning and running.

The following day the blond Strife sons were informed that their brunette sibling would be gone for two weeks, staying with their grandparents in preparation for the mating ceremony. Then the next week, a call by Mrs. Strife to her mother proved that the brunette hadn't planned to be staying with them. Immediate action was taken, Roxas had been the first to volunteer to find his lost twin. Everyone turned a suspicious eye to Leon as he seemed unconcerned with his betrothal's disappearance.

The oldest Strife son, once again alone in his room with his secret mate, paced while biting his thumbnail. Leon sat on his bed, watching with curious gray eyes. He cleared his throat, drawing his fidgeting mates attention to him.

"What is it that you need to talk about?" He asked as the blond resumed pacing.

"My mother asked me today if I knew why Sora ran away."

"And...?" The brunette trailed off questioningly.

"And I told her I didn't know! But then she commented that I smelled "more girly" than normal" he said, making quotes with his fingers. Leon rubbed his teeth with his tongue, thinking.

"Well then I guess we have no other choice." The tall brunette stood up and took his frantic mate's hand and began to pull him. Cloud followed hesitantly. With a loud bang and a startled gasp from Mrs. Strife, Leon and Cloud burst into the main living area of the Strife home, the door hitting the wall on their way in. Quickly Leon marched over to them and fell to his knees before the older werewolves. They stared at him with questioning looks before looking at Cloud who stared at his mate in complete and utter shock. The brunette lightly yanked on the blond's hand. Slowly the submissive slid down and sat on his knees, head bowed.

"I have come to explain the situation to you." Leon said confidently, no hesitation what so ever in his voice as he stared challengingly at the couple on the sofa.

"What is this "situation" that you speak of?" Mr. Strife asked, readjusting his position so he was more comfortable.

"I won't sugar coat things, so I'm just going to come out and say it. Cloud and I have been mated for the last two years." His words were firm and direct. Mrs. Strife's jaw went slack as she looked between the two men then down to their tightly clasped hands.

"B-but what about..." She couldn't seem to finish the question and just placed a shaky hand over her lips. The eldest male's lips were set in a thin, hard line as he looked between the two.

"Does Sora know?" He asked, his hard gaze meeting Leon's unwavering one.

"It is a possibility, but we aren't certain." Cloud said, deciding it was time that he take a stand next to his mate and voice his thoughts.

"Does anyone else know of your relationship?" The eldest asked.

"Only Roxas" Cloud said, Mr. Strife's eyes narrowed dangerously as he silently nodded. Then, after a quick phone call to Laguna, the alpha male arrived at the scene. He walked into the room, looking around cautiously before his gaze settled on a still kneeling brunette and blond. With a raised brow he approached them.

"What is this all about?" He asked, stopping to sit in the chair offered to him by the other male. Fierce gray eyes met curious cerulean, before the shaggy haired brunette began to speak.

"I am sorry for the disobedience that I have shown and the disrespect to you and the Strife family." Leon said, bowing low, jaw clenched. Laguna straightened before pursing his lips.

"What disobedience and disrespect are you referring to?"

"I have taken a mate other than my betrothed and hid it from you, our pack leader and my father, as well as the Strife family." Laguna's lips turned into a deep frown as he looked from his son to the boy's blond mate. Then he stood and Cloud stiffened. He stopped before his son and with a dark look in his eyes and a commanding tone to his voice he spoke.

"Look at me Squall." Slowly the young shaggy haired werewolf lifted his head to stare at his father. Laguna's lips flipped up into a wide grin as he fell onto his son, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "I was wondering when you were finally going to tell me!" He cooed excitedly before pulling away and looking at the blond who was shell shocked. Laguna enveloped Cloud in a tight hug. "Welcome to the family." Cloud sputtered, lost for words.

"...thanks" He said slowly, patting their pack leader on the back before shooting his parents an uncertain look. They both seemed to be as shocked as Cloud was. That night had been an exciting night in the Strife house.

When word had came that Sora was found in Twilight Town, mated to a human named Riku. When Roxas arrived home his father pulled him into the living room where his mother along with Leon and Cloud sat. The blond looked around skeptically before looking into his father's angry eyes.

"Is it true that you hid the nature of Cloud and Leon's relationship from us?" The boy hesitated before slowly nodding. He was rewarded with a sharp slap to the cheek. The sound seemed to linger in the deafening silence. Roxas didn't bother to move his head from it's turned position. Leon stood up, and sent the older male a harsh glare.

"It wasn't his fault, I made him swear he wouldn't tell."

"The fact of the matter is that he hid it from his mother and I, when he should have informed us." He said without even meeting gazes with the other brunette. "How long have you known?" He growled out. Roxas bit his lip and stepped back.

"Two years." He said softly, staring at his shoes. The eldest male lifted his hand to strike the blond boy again but Leon's powerful grip held his wrist tightly. His deep blue orbs shot to the young werewolf with a look of surprise.

"Don't you dare strike him again." He growled menacingly. The petite boy looked up at his savior. "Leave us, Roxas." Slowly the boy slid from the room, silently closing the door behind him. Mr. Strife struggled for a moment to release his hand from the other's tight grip, until Leon released him with an indignant thrust of his hand.

"You shouldn't have interfered." He ground out, shooting the shaggy haired werewolf a dirty glare as he sauntered over to the couch and held out his hand for his mate. Cloud took the other's hand and stood up, looking at the taller with a finely shaped blond brow.

"If I hadn't you would have unjustly punished an innocent boy."

That night, Leon sat on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Cloud crawled up the brunette's muscular body before straddling his hips. Playfully he ground his hips down onto his mate's, who was unresponsive. With a frown he leaned down, resting his chin on his lover's chest.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"I'm curious as to why your parents treat Roxas the way they do." Cloud bit his lip, before turning his head and resting his cheek on Leon's chiseled chest.

"I guess it's because they're ashamed of having him as a son." Gently he traced abstract patterns on his mate's flesh, following his fingers with his eyes.

"Why didn't you do anything earlier?" Leon questioned, still staring at the ceiling with an unreadable expression.

"I don't really know. I guess I'm so used to Sora standing up for him I thought I didn't have to do anything."

"Sora's been the only one to speak up for him?" He felt the blond nod. Clenching his jaw, he glared at the pastel green paint on the wall as anger began to twist it's way into his heart. "Have you ever done anything for Roxas?" He ground out. Cloud pulled back, as if he had been touched by fire and stared down at his mate with a startled look. After a long silence Leon's heated gray eyes snapped to look at the blond werewolf. "Well, have you?"

"No..." the submissive said, shifting to sit on the bed. Sitting up, Leon glared at his hands.

"Why the hell not?" He shot, not even bothering to look at the smaller male.

"Because I was busy..." the slighter trailed off, look down at his clenched hands. His heart was pounding in his chest as a guilt and shame turned his stomach.

"Busy doing what? Plotting how to steal me away from Sora?" Cloud stiffened before glaring up at his mate.

"Steal? Is that what you think I did? I STOLE you from Sora? If I remember correctly you came to me willingly, you could have pushed me away, but you didn't." Cloud quipped, eyes watering with angry tears.

"And if I remember correctly I was betrothed to Sora for two years before you made a move. What were you doing if not plotting to steal? Were you day dreaming about a life with Tifa? Something that I highly doubt." Cloud's lips tightened into a thin line as he looked away, Leon's words having effectively silenced him. "You just don't want to admit that I'm right. While you were scheming, your youngest brother was being abused and you didn't even care because you were too busy thinking about yourself."

"So!? What if I was! Why do you care anyway? He isn't your brother!" Leon stood up, giving his mate a look of disgust.

"You should feel privileged. I always wanted a younger brother, but my mother died before she had anymore children." And with that he stormed from the room. Cloud couldn't help the tears that fell down his cheeks or the heaving sobs that tried to escape from his lips. That night he cried himself to sleep while Leon slept out on the couch. When morning came, Cloud walked out into the living room, eyes red and puffy. He sat down beside his mate who wrapped a comforting arm around his waist.

"You're right. I haven't been a big brother to either Roxas or Sora." Leon stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry I made you cry." He slid a hand to rub the other's belly, which was still flat from many years of disciplined workout. "Are you two okay?" Cloud smiled and nodded, closing his eyes as he leaned against his lover.

"We're fine. Kind of hungry though." Leon chuckled then kissed the other's temple.

"I'll make you some breakfast then." The other nodded in agreement before yawning. "You should probably sleep. I'll wake you up when I'm done." He received another agreeing nod before getting up and letting the smaller lay down to get a little bit more rest before they ate.

Author's Note

This was pretty much a background story of Cloud and Leon and what happened before the conclusion of Runaway. Next up is Connection, be watching for it, okay? Oh yes and before I forget, sorry this was so late, there were so many power outages that I ended rewriting the same thing on this story like four times, and I ended up getting mad and quitting for a couple of days. But thanks to a reader on Y! Gallery I was able to finish. I hope you all enjoyed, so until next time.

Thank You


	2. Connection

Mate Series Side Story 2

Connection

Sephiroth/Vincent

~*~

After the birth of Tilden, Zack gave Riku a grace period of a month to "go on a honeymoon" with his mate and child. One week of their tropical retreat, Zack charged Vincent the task of taking the platinum blond's pay to his apartment. With a dubious sigh he trudged up the stairs and turned the corner, stopping before the door. He stared at it with his crimson eyes, debating on whether or not to knock on the door.

'Riku did tell Zack that his brother was going to be watching the apartment.' He lifted his hand to knock on the door, but hesitated. Sighing once again he shook off the uneasy feeling that was beginning to twist in his stomach. Three quick raps on the door, followed by some mumbled words and shifting from beyond the wooden barrier then it was abruptly swung open, an angry looking silver haired man glared down at the ebony haired host. Vincent stared up at him, the twisting uneasiness dispersed and was replaced with a gradual fluttering, like butterflies.

Sephiroth raised a fine silver brow and leaned against the door frame, taking in how the long haired man seemed to molest him with his red eyes. The color of those orbs was so captivating, it was deep and rich, like blood, but seemed to hold a shimmer of light. At first he almost mistook this person to be a woman, but then his distinctly male characteristics told him otherwise. Never before had he met a woman who had a bulging crotch when wearing skin tight leather pants. No matter how feminine and delicate this man appeared he was that, a man. And no matter how much those deep crimson eyes made his stomach flip and turn excitedly, he wasn't going to be fooled. After all, he prided himself in being one, in a small fraction of the male population, who thought with his brain up north and not down south. Vincent cleared his throat, pushing the fluttering aside and held out a crisp white envelope.

"This is for Riku, please be sure to give it to him when he gets back." Sephiroth took the small paper package and stepped back, closing to door while, in a whirl of dark hair, the more petite man walked away. The sound of the door clicking closed echoed in the dark haired man's head as an emptiness suddenly washed it's way through his entire being.

It was two days later, while walking through a grocery store, when Vincent felt the butterflies in his stomach again. He was pondering on the cause before he was promptly jolted from his thoughts by the jabbing of a horizontal bar into his stomach. When he was able to process what had occurred, he found that as he was turning a corner to enter an aisle, another man pushing his own cart was turning the same corner to leave when they promptly bumped carts, rather violently. He looked up at the other man to tell him off but his words caught in his throat when deep crimson orbs met aqua green. His jaw went slack as all intelligible thought left him.

"Isn't it customary to apologize when you run into someone in such a manner?" Sephiroth gibed. The ebony haired man puckered his lips, as if he had tasted something bitter, while his eyes narrowed.

"After a remark like that, any thought of an apology left my thoughts." He quipped, turning to push past the taller male and down the aisle while the other only smirked, continuing his shopping. When they both seemed to be satisfied with their merchandise, they stepped up to the counters to check out. Vincent eyed the lines, searching for one with a relatively short line. He spotted one at the far end and began to push his cart toward it, unfortunately fate, or more along the lines of Sephiroth, wasn't looking kindly upon him as the tall silver haired man cut him off, stepping in front of him with his cart full of groceries. He growled and rammed the front of his wire carrier into the other's back, causing him to jump forward. Intense green eyes shot to the dark haired male, enraged. The smaller stood his ground, not the least bit intimidated by the platinum blonde's heated gaze. Sephiroth rose to his full height and towered over the short, red eyed, man.

"Do you have a problem with me?" He asked, words harsh and venomous.

"I sure as hell do have a problem with you. You knew that I was going to this line, you just wanted to fuck with me." He said, jabbing the other's chest with his finger.

"I am a customer here as well I have a right to get a good place in line. It isn't my problem if you were dragging your ass, while getting in line." Sephiroth snapped. Vincent opened his mouth for a snappy retort only to be interrupted by a meek girl clearing her throat. Their heads snapped in her direction, causing her to jump slightly as she looked away.

"C-could you possibly t-take your fight o-outside?" She asked softly. Sephiroth puffed up his chest, almost like a bird trying to look intimidating, before grabbing Vincent's collar and hauling him toward the automatic glass doors. They slid open and he flung the dark haired man out into the open. He stumbled, but managed to catch himself, before he kissed cement. Bristling, he stared up at the towering man with a look of defiance clear in his eyes.

With a sudden shove, Vincent stumbled out into the street. The first thing that caught his attention, was the rapid honking of a car horn as the vehicle barreled toward him, then he vaguely registered the tall man who had shoved him curse lightly under his breath. After that there was a blank space in time and when his mind finally reawakened, he was sprawled out on top of Riku's brother, who was laying on his back, having tripped over the curb. The gravel crunched beneath his hands as he pushed himself up. Crimson met green and Vincent felt the breath leave his lungs as the sudden desire to capture those delectably pale lips between his teeth, nipping and sucking, making them pink with life was the other's blood plumped them. An involuntary shiver ran up his spine, causing him to moan, until the disgruntled man under him cleared his throat noisily.

"Get off of me." Vincent shook off his daze and stood, dusting himself off. Sephiroth stood up, wincing as he put pressure on his newly sprained ankle. This didn't go unnoticed by the other who stepped closer.

"Are you okay?" He asked, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Of course." The taller went to take a step and quickly stepped with the other foot, trying to quickly make the pain dissipate. Vincent snorted at the other's reply and display of bravado. Taking the other's arm, he slung it over his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Stop acting tough, it only makes you look idiotic." Sephiroth frowned, but kept his lips in a tight line as he limped over to a bench where Vincent released him. He slid onto the creaky wooden bench, his face hard as he ignored the pain.

Kneeling down, Vincent took the injured foot, which pulled away in protest. Quickly he took the other's long leg and stretched it out, with quite a bit of resistance. After a moment the other gave up and allowed the raven haired man to slide his pant leg up and pull his sock and shoe off. He examined the damage before rubbing soothing circles on the abused muscles. Sephiroth had to stifle a moan as tendrils of pleasure shot up through his legs the the top of his head and back down to the tips of his toes.

"Well, I'm no expert, but I'd say to stay off of it for a week or two."

"And what has prompted you to come to this conclusion?" The silver haired man asked, watching the other skeptically.

"Your ankle is the size of a grapefruit." Vincent deadpanned, holding up the other's foot so he could see the abnormal size of said body part. Sephiroth sighed.

"And how am I supposed to get around? I still have work to do." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. Then an idea hit him. "Since this is your fault, you should escort me to wherever I need to go."

"My fault?" Vincent growled.

"Yes, your fault." Sephiroth confirmed.

"How is this my fault? If I remember correctly you were the one who shoved my out in front of a car." He retorted.

"Yes, but I did save you from being hit by said car, which is why my ankle is twisted. But this started when you pushed me in the checkout line." The other opened his mouth to make a snappy comeback, but quickly shut it when he realized that the other was, indeed, correct. With a grumbled 'fine' he helped the other up and began leading him into the supermarket to purchase their goods.

~*~

"Hey, did you know that Riku has beer in here?" Vincent called, head ducked down to peer at the contents of the refrigerator. Sephiroth gave a small grunt in reply, eyes focused on the laptop he was hunched over. He chewed on the pen between his teeth and tapped away at the keys. The darker haired man grabbed a few cans and sat down across from the other, popping the top of the can open and handing it to the older man. For a while he ignored it, until it was being tipped back and forth in a swaying motion. Agitatedly he took it, pressing the opening to his lips and taking a swig. Vincent popped the tab on his own beer can and chugged it. Sephiroth glanced up at him.

"Slow down, I don't want you to get drunk and do something stupid." He stated, taking another swig and leaning back, his stiff muscles relaxing. An ebony brow rose in curiosity. Sephiroth chugged the last of his beer before placing the can on the table and taking another can in hand. He downed that one in less time than it took to open the can. Vincent stared at him with amazement, the can dropping from his mouth. As the silver haired man pulled the can away from his lips his cheeks reddened and he gave Vincent a goofy smile.

"Oh great, you're a light weight." He droned.

"Psh. I am no light weight." Sephiroth said, scoffing, and swiping up the last can and downing it in one fluid motion. Vincent growled.

"That one was mine you asshole!" He hissed. The platinum blond smiled at him, leaning over and plopping the can noisily on the table.

"Wash you gonna do 'bout it?" He slurred. Vincent flew over the coffee table and onto the cocky man. He straddled the man and raised his fist to strike him across the face, but was flipped over, his back pressed into the plush cushions of the couch. Sephiroth took his hands in hand and loomed over him. His breath heavy with the scent of beer. "Fer a man your pretty." he said, leaning down and pressing his lips to the other's. Vincent's eyes widened as a heat formed in his stomach and spread throughout his whole body, growing more and more intense. Thoughts of struggling left him as he surrendered to the tall man. All he knew was that he wanted to touch ever inch of this man, to feel his bare flesh pressed against his.

Sephiroth slid his hands down Vincent's arms playing with the locks of raven black hair that were splayed out beneath him. He nibbled on the smaller man's lip before trailing his tongue over it soothingly. The slighter man snaked his tongue out to teasingly rub against the aqua eyed male's. Quickly they taller man slid his lips from the dark haired man's and began kissing his way down his chin and neck, stopping to pull the other's red cotton shirt off over his head. As the fabric was discarded to the floor he latched onto a sweet pink nipple that peaked as Vincent's arousal grew. A strangled moan left his lips as a dark blush covered his cheeks. Biting the knuckle of his right hand, he twisted his fingers in the satin material of the platinum haired man's shirt. With his teeth, he bit down on the hardening flesh teasingly. Arching his back, Vincent screwed his eyes shut.

In an instant Vincent snapped his eyes open, the unusual crimson color flashing gold before he flipped them over, straddling the lean man. Locking lips with him once again, Vincent nipped at the other's lips before pulling away and nuzzling his nose into his neck. The pulsing beat of the other's blood was so tantalizing, he couldn't help the urge to taste him. Opening his mouth, his previously hidden fangs elongated and with a swift movement he sank them into his unsuspecting victim. Gasping softly, Sephiroth moved his hands down to cup Vincent's leather clad ass. Kneading the mounds in his hand he pulled the man closer while lifting his hips, grinding their erections. With a deep throaty moan, Vincent pulled away, licking his lips. Their eyes met, glazed aqua to shimmering gold. Lifting one hand, Sephiroth stroked Vincent's cheek.

"What a beautiful gold." His voice was husky and filled with lust. Something, though, clicked in Vincent and he pulled away, covering his mouth. Quickly he leaned down and grabbed his shirt and swiftly pulled it over his head.

"I can't see you anymore." Vincent said, rushed. The shorter man ran to the door and left with a loud slam, leaving a dazed and confused platinum blond.

It was two days later before the fates cursed Vincent with a surprise visit from Sephiroth during his shift at a bar not far from the host club. The silver haired male walked in with a few men in business suits, his hair pulled back into a low ponytail. His eyes darted over to the black haired male, as if sensing his presence. The few men that were with him ushered him over to a table. The whole of the night the aqua man's eyes rarely left the other's figure. Vincent attempted to vainly distract himself from the attention by drowning himself in his work. At the end of the night, he was cleaning the bar as the last of the customers were leaving, the chaos going on at the table Sephiroth was sitting at caught his attention.

"Do you know where he's staying?" One of the men asked. Another man shrugged. The Silver haired man had his head down on the table, appearing to be asleep.

"I heard that he was staying at his brother's place." Said a third man.

"Do you know where that is?" The first man questioned while the third shook his head. With a heavy sigh, Vincent dropped the wash cloth he was using onto the polished wood surface of the back counter. Walking around and out from behind the stools he approached the men, softly clearing his throat to get their attention. All eyes snapped to him.

"I know where he lives. I work with his brother." He said, gesturing toward the unconscious male. They all seemed to be relieved until one spoke up.

"How can we trust what you say?" The second man asked. Rolling his eyes Vincent sighed.

"His name is Sephiroth Tanaka and his younger brother is Riku Tanaka, I work with Riku at the Host Club down the street." They all nodded in agreement, their assessment of his trustworthiness apparently being unanimous. Quickly they all pulled out their wallets and laid munny on the left the small booth and vacated the premises. With a loud groan he smacked his hand to his forehead. 'What the hell am I doing?' he questioned to himself. Turning he looked to one of the waitresses, a sassy blond girl.

"Hey, Larxene, can you finish up here? I have to take a customer home." The girl shot him a dirty look before begrudgingly nodding her head. With a heavy sigh he shook the man's shoulder. He received a groan before Sephiroth lifted his head. Taking his arm, Vincent pulled the drunk man to his feet and lead him outside and down the street, slowly making his way to Riku's apartment. Outside of said building, Vincent looked up with a feeling of dread. "God damn you Riku. Why the hell do you have to live on the second floor?" He cursed out loud, struggling to make his way up the many stairs with his lush companion. He leaned the man against the door frame as he dug through the pockets of his slacks, looking for the key. Shoving the key in forcefully, he twisted it and then opened the door. Taking the man's arm again, he helped him in to the dark apartment, luckily avoiding all the obstacles as he made his way to Riku's bedroom. the door was already open and so he tumbled into the room, falling on the sheets with the drunk man on top of him.

Slowly he rolled them over and sat on the bed, panting. Looking down at the sleeping man he slid from the bed, walking to the end and pulling off his shoes. Laying them at the end of the bed he walked over to the man and pulled the blankets over him. Turning to leave, long cold fingers wrapped around his wrist. Turning he stared into clear aqua eyes, free of their previous hazy drunkenness.

"Don't leave." He stated, his voice demanding and richly seductive. Vincent had to look away, the heat beginning to burn its way through his again.

"I can't stay." Was all he said, trying to pull away, but the older man tightened his grip.

"Stay, Vincent." Sephiroth commanded, sitting up.

"I told you I can't." Vincent tried to pull away again, but Sephiroth's grip was unrelenting.

"Yes you can." The tall man protested.

"You don't understand!" He said harshly, yanking at the other's grip.

"You're correct. I don't understand." The silver haired man said. "I don't understand why I am attracted to you. I don't understand what this means, but what I don't understand most of all is why you are ignoring our connection. I know you feel it." He felt Vincent's struggle stop.

"It's because of our connection that I can't stay." He whispered.

"Then explain to me why. What are you afraid of? Are you afraid of being considered a homosexual?" Vincent sighed, plopping down next to the man, who relinquished his hold on his wrist.

"I can't explain everything." Absent mindedly he began to pull at the hem of his shirt. "I don't care about being called a homosexual, I work with a lot of them." He paused, breathing in deeply. "I can't stay because I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Who would get hurt?" Sephiroth asked, reaching up to brush back a stray lock of ebony hair.

"You and I." He whispered.

"How would we get hurt?" Inhaling deeply through his nose, Vincent exhaled through his mouth in a loud sigh.

"I'm not normal Sephiroth." Vincent stated.

"I know." Was his simple reply. Crimson orbs looked at him with a questioning gaze. Chuckling softly he reached up and pushed the collar of his button down shirt away from his neck, exposing the two puncture marks that were gradually fading. "How can I not know after a nasty bite like this?" Vincent looked away, ashamed. Sephiroth slid closer to him and grasped the other's chin in his hand, turning him so they were face to face. Quickly he pressed their lips together, his hands sliding over his cheeks and tangling in his hair.

Vincent instantly responded to his touch, his eyes fluttering closed as he leaned into the kiss. Pushing Sephiroth back, he straddled the tall human. Grinding his growing erection into the older man's he moaned as one of the silver haired man's large hands slid down the length of his back to cup the round globe of flesh that was Vincent's ass cheek before his hand slid down to his thigh. Breaking the kiss, he sat back, rolling his hips over the impressive tent in the man's slacks while he seductively unbuttoned his white cotton shirt. Licking his lips, Sephiroth devoured his soon to be lover with his aquamarine eyes. Both of the man's large hands slid over the vampire's exposed torso, stopping to rub his hard nipples. Twisting them slightly between his thumb and forefinger, Vincent arched his back, head lulling back in ecstasy. Sitting up once again, he ran his tongue over each peaked nub.

Nimble fingers found the buttons to the businessman's light blue shirt, quickly his chest was exposed to greedy fingers that ran over the planes of his stomach and chest. He wrapped his arms around a thin waist and held the other close to him, trailing wet hot kisses down his chest. Switching their positions, Sephiroth laid the darker haired man on the sheets, continuing his trail of open mouthed kisses down his stomach to the hem of his pants. In one swift movement Sephiroth had the other's pants unzipped, unbuttoned, and thrown across the room. Hooking his hands under the waistband of his underwear, he slowly inched them down, admiring the pale skin that was exposed.

When he was finished sliding the cloth down the other's legs, he threw it over his shoulder, abandoning all thought of the garment. Setting back to work, he placed a light kiss above Vincent's navel, who moaned in anticipation, bucking his hips. Running his tongue along the edge of his belly button, Sephiroth teasingly nipped at the tender flesh before plunging his tongue into the dip of his paunch. The vampire's cheeks heated up as he lifted his head to look down at the silver haired man. Moving on, Sephiroth moved down to the right, kissing Vincent's hip before nipping it a couple of times then soothing the abused skin with his tongue. Letting his head fall back, the alabaster skinned male clenched his fingers around the crisp sheets beneath him.

Parting Vincent's creamy thighs, he pushed the other's legs to his chest, exposing his awaiting entrance. Vincent turned his face away, ashamed, causing Sephiroth's lips to turn up into a devilish smile. Tormentingly, he snaked his tongue out, and ran it over the vein, running along the underside of the man's erect member. Surprised, the vampire arched his back and released a load moan. Satisfied, Sephiroth took three of his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them before placing his index finger at the other's opening. He felt the other tense up in anticipation while he taunted the other by tracing the ring of muscle lightly.

Groaning, Vincent shot the silver haired man a glare, hating him for teasing him in such a way. With out warning a long finger entered him, causing the vampire to tense even more and close his eyes. Chuckling, Sephiroth leaned forward as he slowly worked his finger in and out of the other's body.

"Relax, it will go smoother if you stay calm." After a moment he could feel the muscles relax and added another finger then another, beginning to stretch the opening by scissoring his fingers. When he was satisfied with his work he pulled back, using one hand to unbutton and unzip his pants. Moving his undergarments out of the way, he pulled his engorged erection from it's confines. Vincent looked up, his eyes bulging out of his head at the sheer size of the man's cock. Lifting his hand to his mouth, Sephiroth spit and then ran his saliva over his manhood, repeating the action a few more times before feeling that he was lubricated enough.

Using both hands, he grasped the vampire's hips and slid him closer, pressing the head of his erection to the man's entrance. Vincent opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced as his puckered entrance was invaded by the other man's member. Slowly he slid in, meeting little resistance. With one swift thrust the platinum haired man completely buried himself in his small lover, who's eyes were screwed shut, pain etched across his face. He stilled, giving the man time to adapt to the size of him. Sliding the other's legs onto his shoulder's he reached down and stroked his cheek reassuringly. It seemed like an eternity to Vincent before the pain subsided, opening his crimson eyes, he nodded at the tall human. Slowly he pulled out and then gently thrust back in, continuing to do so until Vincent released a deep throaty moan.

"Faster." He breathed. Accommodating his lover's commands, he increased his pace and the power of his thrusts. Before he knew what was happening, the dominant male hit that special spot inside of him that sent white hot shocks through his whole body, sending him over the edge. As spurts of cum shot from the submissive's cock, Sephiroth smiled, pulling out before turning his lover onto his stomach and grasping his hips, lifting them up. Pulling apart the fleshy globes of his ass, he dove into his prize, causing Vincent to moan again as he brushed against his prostate. With ever thrust Sephiroth seemed to expertly hit that spot within his lover, causing him to writhe in pleasure and cry out.

"Oh god, Seph!" Vincent panted. Biting his lip, Sephiroth read around and took hold of the other's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. It took no time at all for Vincent to clench around his lover as another orgasm raked his body. Panting, he managed to look at Sephiroth over his shoulder, knowing that he had yet to experience the thrills of orgasm that night. Shakily he pushed himself up and turned to the man. Capturing his lips in a heated kiss, he pushed him onto his back once again, straddling him. As he broke the kiss, he took hold of the older man's cock and positioned it at his entrance before slowly impaling himself on the other's massive rod of flesh.

Clenching his inner muscles he slowly raised himself then impaled himself once again, moaning at the friction. Sephiroth grunted, taking hold of his hips and assisting him by lowering him while he thrust up. Vincent licked his lips, staring down at the aqua eyes man with lust clouded eyes as he rode him fast and hard. It wasn't long until Vincent came again, this time bringing Sephiroth over the edge with him. Collapsing on his lover's chest, he panted, their skin glistening with sweat. Not long after, Vincent fell into a blissful slumber. Sephiroth stroked back stray strands of ebony hair that fell in the vampire's face. It was hours before the platinum haired man drifted off to sleep as well.

~*~Author's Corner~*~

Sorry I was so late, I ended up getting pretty busy around Halloween (I built a haunted house with a bunch of my friends then had to take it down, which ended up taking up longer than it did to build the damn thing XD)) So yes, anyway, that's Connections. Did you honestly think that I'd throw Sephiroth in Runaway without writing something about him. XD Just remember people, that everyone that appears is involved in some way.


End file.
